nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Laudmian
"I'm just here to help people, what else is a Paladin for?" - Gregor History Born to a commoner's family in the region of Brevoy, Gregor knew a simple, if uncertain, life. Each day was filled with the almost backbreaking labor typical of a peasant: harvesting or mining from dawn to dust, keen on gathering enough supplies to pay both taxes to their Lord and also to feed themselves during the long winters the region was known for. At a young age, Gregor realized he had a talent for magics, though not in the way of most sorcerers. Indeed, at some point in his bloodline, psychic powers had been introduced. So it was that the young boy quickly discovered he could perform simple magic tricks with but a thought, the ancient words of power flowing from his tongue as handily as a curse word when hitting his thumb with a hammer. He kept such talent hidden from most - other commoners didn't like to see wild sorcerers roaming around, firing off magic like it was going out of style. However, as he grew up, his odd talent gave him pause for thought. His nation was constantly on tenterhooks, ready to tear itself apart and reform at a moment's notice. The Stolen Lands were always a hotbed of bandit and warlord activity, and frequently outlaws or fey from the region would harass peasants living near the border. Gregor felt deeply that he should do something about this kind of madness - His country should be stable and the people should not fear trespass from despots and capricious fey. Yet, none could offer him answer. The clergy, in a way, called to the young man. Offering people salvation and peace was certainly a way of helping them, even if it didn't involve solving their problems. But, therein lay the rub: Gregor didn't merely want to help people cope, he wanted to help people get past their problems and thrive. Eschewing the clamoring for caretakers of Pharasma or for preachers of Erastil, Gregor turned to a minority group in the tumultuous region: the Church of Milani. The few clergy he could locate struck a cord with him. They advocated for action against the evils in the world, and when there were none nearby to fight, they advocated further for the development of civilization so that the people's freedom could continue. Their militant arm in particular was of interest to him, for these priests were unafraid of picking up sword and shield in the defense of others from sources of evil. Bidding his parents farewell, and with more than a few tears and a hug, Gregor left his home to join a small church of fellow Milanites. There, he informed his new comrades of his strange ability to caste arcane magic with but the power of his mind, rather than the grandiose gestures required of so many. Excited, the priests and clerics declared that his arrival along with his gift must be a sign from Milani - That he would be a powerful new addition to their militant guard against the evils of tyranny and lawlessness. Eager to begin and excited at the prospect, Gregor agreed to train as a Paladin of Milani in order to safeguard the lives of not just fellow church members, but of everyone. The training was grueling, requiring even more work than his life as a farmer had. He had to practice with a wide variety of weapons, learn the scripture and tenets of Milani, and attend daily prayer and mass along with the rest of the clergy. At the same time, he honed his mind as well, practicing with his natural arcane talent to reforge it into something stronger. He became able to cast more powerful spells, spells that could augment his ability in combat to new heights. With a few thoughts and a quick word, he could vanish into thin air, or even create an arcane shield against blows that might strike him. With his training finished after a few years, Gregor was bade to go forth into the lands to find people in need of help. It was to be his rite of passage, a test to prove his determination to the cause. No one expected, however, for Gregor to locate a strange door in the wilderness of the Stolen Lands, nor for him to actually enter it out of curiosity. Finding himself in the city of Skyholm, Gregor quickly adapted. His arrival in this, quite frankly, bizarre place must surely be a divine sign. There were people here in need of his help, and he was quite happy to give it. Though it was hardly the most dangerous of regions he'd ever been to, he kept a long watch, ready for evil to emerge. However, it was not to be: Somehow, the plane collapsed. He ended up back in Golarion, somehow having been transported to a new continent that had arisen while he was gone. Scratching his head, but choosing to accept this outcome, he continued his protection of the people in this new land. Appearance Gregor is a tall, well built man who is almost always seen wearing his full plated armor. A gift from the clergy of Milani, its well honed steel and oiled leathers have protected him well for some time. Under the armor is the usually grinning, somewhat cherubic face of Gregor himself. His hair, a dirty brown, is kept cropped short so that he doesn't develop a severe case of "helmet hair," and usually the most that can be seen of his face in good lighting are his light blue eyes. His body, while not covered in scars or anything so scary, is tanned and battered from a life of hard labor. His hands still bear the rough calluses of a life of toil, while his skin still shows the bronze of a man who has been forced to work under the sun for many grueling hours. Personality Gregor is, at heart, a kind soul. He tries not to be rude, always attempts to do what he feels is right, and cannot stand to see innocent people be hurt. A simple, humble man, he enjoys laughing and especially likes to spar as a form of entertainment. He tends to be quite good with children, eagerly joining in whatever games they may want to play as a way to show them that not all adults are so super serious and boring. While he enjoys making friends, he has never been too fond of crowds, perhaps as a result of paranoia regarding potential rioting. As a Milanite, he is all too familiar with how the rage of a crowd can quickly boil over. Friends Rei Sho - A kitsune he met during his initial journey to Skyholme, the two quickly became more than friends and now live together quite happily. Aleksandar Sweetpea - A minotaur friend of Rei's, Gregor only barely knows him. This has not been helped by the fact the one time they met, it was at a masquerade ball where they were interrupted by a man drawing a knife and a woman throwing fruit. Macie Mosswell - Another friend of Rei's, Gregor was pleased that she was so interested in his religion. He, unfortunately, knows next to nothing about her otherwise. It's a very "friend of a friend" situation. Enemies As a Milanite, Gregor's sworn enemies include oppressors, slavers, and tyrants. He despises any who would take freedom from others and will not suffer a slaver to live. Still, perhaps unlike some paladins, he is unwilling to outright execute creatures before they have committed any actual wrongdoing. Simply having bad thoughts, in his own words, are not enough to warrant judgment, including worship of "evil" deities, so long as that worship does not harm others. Aspirations A devout man, Gregor aspires to serve his Goddess to the best of his ability. Being declared a champion of Her will would fill him with unbreakable pride. Founding a new church in these strange lands to spread the holy word would also make him satisfied, and perhaps one day he might found his own order of knights. Category:Characters